mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario v.s. the World
It's everyone against Mario when he is falsely accused of destroying the ancient tower of the Goomba people. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. goes around as Shadow Mario, causing havoc with Mario's name. Episode Summary Mario is busy making himself a nice, fresh bowl of spaghetti. He can't wait to dig into his favorite carbohydrate-filled treat. Luigi comes into the room and turns on the TV. Luigi skips through the channels as Cloth Bill Circle Jeans, Irregular Program, and Fruit Fables flicker on TV. He turns it to the Mushroom Kingdom news, where female news reporter Felicia Fungi reports that Mario has been causing havoc around the kingdom. Mario almost chokes on his spaghetti when he hears this. They see a figure that looks like Mario run in the background. Mario and Luigi are both puzzled. But what they don't know is that this Mario figure is about to commit a serious crime. Many Bob-ombs are placed on top of the ancient tower of the Goomba people. He is about to detonate the piece of Mushroom Kingdom history! When he eventually blows up the tower, everyone hears the explosion and runs over to see what happened. Everyone is freaking out because a piece of Mushroom Kingdom history has been destroyed. They wonder who could've done such a thing. A voice calls out saying that Mario did it. Everyone gasps. Yoshi wonders if Mario would really do such a thing. Toadette says possibly, after a strange history he's had with the Goomba people. It flashes back to Mario in the forest with Goomba hybrids. He kicks one, and the entire tribe runs after him. Waluigi declares a riot at Mario for what he's done. Everyone likes the notion and grabs pitch forks and torches. Wario accidentally grabs a rubber duck. He realizes it and pulls out a pitchfork. Everyone charges for Peach's Castle. However, inside the castle, Mario is busy cleaning up to his favorite band: 3 Mushrooms Down. His music is so loud he doesn't even know the danger heading towards him. Peach tries to get Mario's attention, but Mario is still dancing. Peach finally takes out his earbuds and yells at him. Peach points out the window. Mario gulps. Once the riot arrives, they just burst into the castle and start destroying things. Peach yells at everyone to stop. Mario agrees because he just cleaned the place, he doesn't need to again. Wario doesn't care. Just then, Wario steps aside with Waluigi and wonders if this would be a good time to try and steal Peach's treasure again. Waluigi says to give it a rest. Mario says he doesn't know what's going on but it needs to stop. Donkey Kong says he knows what he did. Mario doesn't know what he's talking about. The riot leads Mario outside. Mario spots the tower of the ancient Goomba people gone. He gasps and wondered who did it. Diddy Kong says he did, he's just faking innocence. Everyone charges at him but are stopped by the Mario figure. Mario gasps, realizing it's Shadow Mario, or Bowser Jr. to be exact. Everyone is confused. Bowser Jr. asks everyone if it's obvious or not, because it was clearly him. Toad laughs because Shadow Mario is clear and he just said clear. Yoshi says Toad has a really bad sense of humor. Mario knows it's time to put up a fight with Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario pulls out his paintbrush, and Mario pulls out a Super Leaf. He thinks Raccoon Mario will do the trick this time around. They have an epic fight. After an intense fight, Mario wins. Bowser Jr. runs off crying. Toad thinks he's a cry junior. Yoshi says that one didn't even make any sense. Toad knows and says he needs to work on his jokes. Felicia Fungi does a report to clear up things in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario is interviewed. Mario is so glad that everything is back to normal, for now. Luigi asks why he said that. Mario says that Bowser will strike at some point and make everything chaotic because that's how things flow around here. Luigi nods in agreement. Mario gets up and decides it's time to clean again. He gets out his earbuds and gets to work. Luigi thinks Mario is a piece of work sometimes. Songs N/A References to Previous Episodes * Fruity Fables is seen for a second time ("Into the Sea of Stars") * Wario mentions stealing treasure in Peach's Castle ("Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!") References to Mario Games * Super Mario Bros.: 8-bit Goombas from the game are on the tower * Super Mario Bros. 3': '''8-bit Goombas from the game are on the tower. Raccoon Mario is also seen * ''Super Mario Sunshine: Shadow Mario is seen with his paintbrush. Also, a remix of the boss theme plays when Shadow Mario and Mario fight * New Super Mario Bros. 2: The Raccoon Mario sounds from this game are used References to Other Media * SpongeBob Squarepants: A variation of the show is seen on TV * Regular Show: A variation of the show is seen on TV * VeggieTales: A variation of the show is seen on TV Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.